


Comrades in Arms

by EmptyOliveJar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Implied Kylux, Post TFA, Surgery Mention, binding mention, brief mention of minor character death (storm troopers), emporer!Hux mention, non-binary!Kylo Ren, supportive parents for everyone, trans!hux, unsafe binding mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyOliveJar/pseuds/EmptyOliveJar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Snoke's orders, Hux rushes to find Kylo Ren before the collapse of Star Killer base. When he takes him to the medical ward once they are safely aboard a transport ship, he and Ren discover that they have more in common than they would have ever considered. As Hux tries to win Ren's trust, Ren reveals a greater destiny in store for both them and the First Order. (A trans!Hux and non-binary!Kylo Ren fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades in Arms

Even if Snoke’s orders were for Hux to collect Kylo Ren before Starkiller completely fell apart, Hux was intuitive enough to know that if he were to avoid reprimand and keep the Supreme Leader’s ear, that wasn’t even the bare minimum. He’d have to personally oversee his rescue, assure his treatment was top of the line, and then watch Ren be delivered to Snoke in one functioning piece. And that was exactly what he was doing. Hux had taken as many troopers as could be spared out into the snow on speeders to collect Ren. Using the tracking beacon that Hux had a droid sneak into Ren’s belt when he began to become destructive on the Finalizer with the intent of keeping him away from expensive equipment, they’d found him.  
  
The area around him was stained scarlett and snow had started to dust over Ren’s body. With the terrain shifting and roaring, Hux bellowed for the troopers to grab Ren and get him in a speeder. The troopers progress was understandably tedious. One wrong step and they’d be swallowed up by the ground and yet if they didn't hurry, there would be nowhere to stand. Hux's heart was beating out of his chest and he was putting all of his focus into keeping his footing and maintaining a guise of collectedness. The danger around them was very much real and growing worse with every passing second. As Hux had to sprint over to help grab the levitating stretcher that Ren had been placed on before it vanished into the same crevice that the trooper that had previously been tending to Ren had fallen into, blood pounded in his ears. At least Ren was unconscious. Hux was having to battle to breathe from the exertion, cold, and alarm all ready without Ren trying to intimidate him.  
  
By the time Ren had at last been safely packed away in one of the speeders, several troopers had been lost. Hux knew how lucky he was to have picked the correct places to stand but it wasn’t fully registering yet, just like he’d ceased to notice the biting frigidness when they began searching for Ren. He was shivering violently, that much he knew. There had been no time to bundle up in the appropriate gear, his greatcoat and hat being the only items that prevented full frostbite. The speeders glided unevenly on the shifting snow and instead of going back to Starkiller base as they once would have, the speeders went straight to the transport ship that had been anxiously waiting for their return. After being swallowed up ship, the hatch closed and the ship roared forward with full thrusters, barely breaking the atmosphere before hitting light speed. Inside the speeder still, Hux and his troopers were thrown around in the interior, Ren the only one to stay secure from being strapped to the safely magnetized stretcher. As Hux got back to his feet after his head and a troopers helmet collided hard, he blinked away stars and stared at Ren in distaste, the only feeling he seemed to be able to muster just then.  
  
He and Ren were unfortunately well acquainted. Having been placed on the Finalizer for some purpose that had never been fully explained to Hux by Snoke, Ren had been nothing but a nuisance ever since. Not only was he destructive, but he had terrorized crew members on more than one occasion and was in the habit of outright snubbing Hux’s olive branch every time Hux had tried to extend one. If Ren could get a hold of himself, Hux could provide him an invaluable ally, something he’d told him in the past but the last time he brought it up Ren had invaded his personal space to tell him through that ridiculous mask that he had no need for men such as he. It was impossible to be disappointed when Hux hadn’t expected anything different, having actually imagined the possibility of a more violent outcome. The only thing that had gotten to him was what Ren had been implying which Hux had yet to puzzle out.  
  
From then on out coupled with recent events, Ren had been even more hostile towards him. It was his own fault that he’d encountered failure after failure with the droid and the scavenger. Hux was in a similar position with Starkiller, his own creation that had taken years of painstaking work, and its utter annihilation. If Ren even tried to make this Hux’s fault like everything else he wasn’t sure he could keep his cool. He’d lost everything. What had Ren sacrificed other than his ego? With Ren in the state he was in, Hux knew this was going to be the only moment Ren would likely ever be at his mercy. It was a fact that Ren was going to certainly be made aware of after all he’d done.  
  
Hux had seen Ren to the medical bay of the ship they’d escaped Starkiller Base in himself. After they’d transferred him to the small bed that Ren, Hux sent everyone away. There were better things for the troopers to be doing, unlike Hux. Rescuing Ren would be for nothing if they didn’t get away from the binary system that was forming where Starkiller had once been. Even if Ren would live, the scavenger girl had done a number on him. Now that he had time to really look at Ren, Hux found that his face had been slashed diagonally, splitting his odd features into two distinct sections. On top of that, there was a blaster wound to his side, he was burned along his chest, and the muscles in his shoulder had been severed to the point where the medical droid appeared doubtful that they could be completely healed, warranting consideration of a prosthetic. As much as Hux wanted to be devoid of pity, he wasn’t the only one who had underestimated an opponent that day, though, he’d never communicate any of that to Ren.  
  
Needing a cigara more than any other time in his life, Hux drifted to the corner of the room. Waiting a minute or so for his hands to stop shaking before he went for his case. He could hear the droid working behind him, cloth being cut to free Ren’s body from his atrocious robes for treatment. The air in the medical ward was too pure to light a sparkstick so Hux settled for just withdrawing his chrome cigara case from his pocket and placing one unlit cigara between his lips. The taste was comforting even in this minuscule state. Morbidly curious, Hux brought one of his hands up to his face and partially pulled off the glove protecting the skin there. Where his fingernails would rest if his hand was in a fist, the palm was raw, layers of skin having been clawed open. Sighing, he fixed his glove and dropped his arm. Exposing the wounds to the air had made them start to throb but they could be dressed later. He didn't need to look closely at the black leather to know that he'd destroyed yet another pair of gloves, nearly the third in this set of rotations alone.  
  
There was a crash behind him. Hux wheeled around to see Ren tangled in the white sheet that had been placed over him for modesty. The droid had been attempting to inspect his wounds before Ren had force shoved it away with a roar as the medical droid protested weekly in a monotone. Ren hadn't been strong enough to destroy the droid but the wall that it had hit appeared to be dented from the impact. As much as Hux wanted to head in the opposite direction as so many storm troopers did when Ren was in a mood, instead, he pulled up a chair next to his cot as the medical droid approached them warily.  
  
“General, the patient is refusing painkillers and bacta pads.” The droid explained.  
  
Hux removed his cigara from his mouth, putting it back in the case. “Is he stable?”  
  
“For now.”  
  
“Leave us. I will call you back in if you’re needed.”  
  
The droid eagerly did as it was told. Medical droids never were given much personality, but they still had the same self-preservation circuits all droids were given.  
  
“Are you punishing yourself by refusing treatment?” Hux asked dryly, sitting down and turning to Ren.  
  
Ren had stilled on the bed since Hux approached him, eyes closed and face pinched. If Hux had to guess, it was equal parts internalizing his own pain and trying to be both dismissive and intimidating towards him. Under the sheet, his robes were completely gone and in the biohazard disposal, that much the droid had been able to do before Ren woke up. The sheet was being stained deep crimson in spots, the injuries having been reopened by Ren's struggling. Hux wanted to swear  
  
“No, I am not.” He growled.  
  
“Then let the droid do its job.”  
  
“Leave me be, General. You have no concept of what has transpired.”  
  
“Do I now? Rethink your statement, Ren. I know exactly what has happened. Because of your actions, we’re here. And if you continue on this course, you’re only going to harm us both further. Quit being a fool and let the droid treat you.”  
  
Finally sensing that Hux wasn’t going to be bullied into submission, Ren opened his damp eyes and fixed his seething gaze on Hux. While his intention was pure anger, he just appeared broken and despondent. The mask he wore was equal parts used for intimidation and hiding Ren’s obviously emotional disposition along with his youthful face which more often than not displayed fear, confusion, and hurt. His lip started to curl over his teeth, but Hux just made a point in stretching out in his chair, ready to remain there for as long as was necessary.  
  
“Are you ashamed that you have been defeated?” Hux inquired.  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“Yes. However, I know that if I wish to redeem myself and seek retribution, I have to be in a condition that allows me to assess the situation and then plan my next move. That concept also applies to you.”  
  
Ren closed his eyes again, communicating that Hux wasn’t worth his time. “You speak of things you do not understand.”  
  
“Then enlighten me.”  
  
Hux had affixed a sneer to his face. If he couldn’t use logic to deal with Kylo Ren, he was willing to sink to goading him. He valued his position with Snoke that much, but he wasn’t going to go any lower. If Ren wanted to turn him away again, he would leave. When Ren’s stare turned absolutely murderous, Hux had to wonder if Ren was strong enough in this state to choke the life out of him using the force. At least his lightsaber was who knew where.  
  
“No one is allowed to touch me because my binder was thrown out along with everything else I was wearing.” Ren enunciated in a low and deadly voice.  
  
Hux didn’t even blink. “Yes, I’m aware. I’m very sorry that had to be done, but it was standard procedure considering that it was covered in blood. I assure you that you’ll be given a new one as soon as you’re able to redress yourself.”  
  
The fury fell away from Ren face, replaced by utter shock. As angry as Hux wanted to remain, he found that he was incapable of it, his posture and expression slipping. As much as he wanted to say something, he couldn't figure out how to articulate it. Foregoing words altogether, he shoved off his coat off of his shoulders and started to remove his uniform jacket. Ren’s brief respite from his perpetual rage vanished.  
  
“If you think that I am vulnerable enough right now-”  
  
“Hush. I have no desire to touch you or anyone else in that manner. Just wait a moment.”  
  
Ren did as he was told. When Hux had finished undressing to the point where he was finally able to pull his undershirt over his head, Ren understood. His mouth parted slightly and he looked up at Hux with wide eyes. Having had exposed his bound chest to Ren, they now shared the same secret.  
  
“I’m a trans man, too. Perhaps if we didn’t despise one another that would have been revealed at a more convenient time and in a less dramatic manner. You didn’t expect me to know what a binder was, did you? Were you going to use shock value to turn me away?”  
  
“I…” Ren struggling to voice his thoughts, something even Snoke’s chastises couldn’t evoke from him. “I was unsure of what I was doing.”  
  
“Of course you were.”  
  
“And I’m non binary trans.” Ren told him, returning to the verge of being irate. “Not a trans man.”  
  
“I’ll remember that. What pronouns do you use?”  
  
“He him.”  
  
“Then I’ll remember to use those.”  
  
At that, Ren petulantly angled his face away from Hux. As laughable as the sight was, Hux remained stone faced. Getting up, he merely went to the other side of the bed and crouched down. Ren wasn’t immature enough to turn again meeting Hux’s gaze instead.  
  
“I don’t despise you.”  
  
Hux was actually taken aback. “Really?”  
  
“No. Do you hate me?”  
  
“No, I don’t. Hating people is a waste of time.”  
  
Ren appeared to be putting some thought into that and whatever was going through his head was obviously distressing him. Hux had yet to make any progress with Ren’s injuries and to hit regression with Ren was the last thing he needed. Offering contact, Hux placed his hand on the mattress, leaving it there for Ren to touch if he wanted even if squatting as he was beginning to put pressure on his back.  
  
“This goes beyond the scavenger and the traitor, doesn’t it?”  
  
“I killed my father.” Ren confessed in a shattered voice.  
  
“I am truly sorry.”  
  
“I’m not. It was inevitable. He should not have tried to change my mind.”  
  
“None the less.”  
  
“It was the first time he’d seen me in so long. He’d come to know me as Ben as I’d requested everyone do before I cast aside that name to become a Knight of Ren. This was the first time he saw me as a man rather than a boy coming to terms with himself. I wonder what he was thinking.”  
  
Hux could only think to offer his own experience as a distraction. “My parents were both rather keen on having a son when I told them that was what they had. I didn’t want to go to the academy viewed as a girl when I wasn’t one. My mother was ecstatic to see a reason for my melancholy and my father knew he still had a child with lofty goals even if changes were necessary. He took me to see all the necessary doctors not even a week after I told him. My mother helped me with the injections when I first got them.”  
  
“Is that really true?”  
  
“All of it. The First Order may prefer humans but that doesn’t mean we feel the need to slot them all into disorderly boxes according to gender, sexuality, and whatnot. We’re not backwater fools. Nothing can be accomplished when everyone is uncomfortable with themselves and others.”  
  
“Do people know about you?”  
  
“Some do. Officers, mostly. I’ve been around some of these people since before I went to the academy. To them, I’m just their commanding officer and they follow my orders because I’m competent and in control. If you were ever to choose to reveal yourself to them, Ren, nothing would change. You’d still be the revered Knight of Ren.”  
  
“Thank you.” Ren murmured.  
  
That statement was meant to encapsulate this entire encounter and Hux understood that. Even more unexpected, Ren took his hand. At first, he just splayed his fingers on top of Hux’s, but after Hux moved his hand so that his palm was facing up, Ren intertwined their fingers. His grip was hard and not with the intention of being affectionate or crushing Hux’s hand.  
  
“Ren, let me give you some painkillers and bacta patches. You need them and there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
“You’ll be the one to do it?” Ren asked, dubious.  
  
“I give you my word.”  
  
After a few seconds, Ren nodded and let go of Hux. Hux rose, going over to the cabinets against the wall and rooting around until he found a syringe of marked pain killers and then long strips of bacta pads. Ren likely needed a bacta tank but if he was to be taken to Snoke immediately, he likely wouldn’t be receiving one. That thought upset Hux. Letting Ren tear himself apart after giving him no time to heal would accomplish nothing, “training” or not. But only Ren could refuse. He’d either find his limits or he wouldn’t. His thoughts were interrupted.  
  
“How come you of all people wear a binder?”  
  
Hux felt his jaw clench. “The same reason you do, Ren. Why else?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant!” He snapped before settling down, trying to carefully choose his words. “I just thought… you being such a man of perfection…”  
  
“I don’t have time to get anything medically corrected right now, not with this war so close to an end. When victory is in our hands, I will, but not until then. I can’t afford being hindered by surgery while the First Order is battling for what’s rightfully ours.” Wanting to turn the conversation around, Hux bit back. “I’m frankly shocked you don’t bind with bandages like a savage.”  
  
It didn’t have the intended effect. Ren just sank back into unpleasant memories rather than snapping in rebuttal and Hux regretted his words.  
  
“I used to, back at the Jedi Temple. One thing that was nice there was that I was able to cut most of my hair short. That really helped with the first waves of dysphoria. I went on hormones pretty early but not in time evidently.”  
  
“And they never told you how unsafe binding like that was?” Hux spat, completely appalled at both Ren and the elders that had failed him.  
  
“My teacher at the time did but I didn’t listen to him. I thought he was just trying to get me to behave accordingly and not make another spectacle of myself. I still don’t know what his real intentions were.”  
  
Coming back over with all of the needed supplies, Hux laid them all out on a tray by the cot. He picked up the syringe and Ren tilted his neck without being prompted to, letting Hux inject him. The drug was fast acting and before Hux could even begin preparing to arrange the bacta pads Ren was carrying less tension across his body.  
  
“May I move your sheet for a minute or so?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Hux pulled the corner of the ruined sheet away from Kylo’s shoulder and chest, starting there and working efficiently. Strip after strip had to be applied around his shoulder and Hux had to just grit his teeth and not make any comments as to the damage that had been inflicted there and how much it would take to heal it. Before moving to his side and properly dressing that area, Hux replaced the sheet and Ren let out a breath he’d been holding. Hux took one of the last strips, trying to figure out how to place it along the contours of Ren’s face. How a general of the First Order could ended up confiding with a Knight of Ren while tending to his injuries was a long and stressful set of memories to revisit. Sighing silently, Hux did his best to stick the bacta pad along Ren’s face.  
  
“This is going to scar horribly.” Hux mumbled.  
  
Perhaps it was the drugs entering his system but Ren actually smirked. “You sound upset about that, General.”  
  
“I said I wasn’t overly fond of you earlier, I didn’t say I found you hideous.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re hideous either.”  
  
“We’re back to that line of banter?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’re handsome in your own way, Ren. Happy?”  
  
“No.” Ren said, meaning it. “Pick a different word.”  
  
Hux realized he’d misgendered him. “Sorry. You’re beautiful in your own way.”  
  
“Much better. You’re handsome. I’ve always liked your red hair even if you comb it back so severely.”  
  
Hux felt himself begin to blush. “Change the subject.”  
  
For the first time, Hux heard Ren laugh. The rich sound made him smile and in turn have to look away, the redness in his face only worsening.  
  
“I wish we would have began like this. I need someone.”  
  
“As do I but I’m not sure we have long to explore such a concept.”  
  
“The galaxy may be vast but not so much that people are permanently separated.”  
  
Profoundly uncomfortable, Hux went back to his seat, sitting down heavily. Ren reached out and took his hand again.  
  
“Don’t shut me out, Hux.” Ren said.  
  
“That’s interesting coming from you.”  
  
“I’ve stopped pushing you away. You of all people should know better than to deflect when it isn’t apt.”  
  
Hux shot him a look. “You’ll have to pardon me if I’m not used to bonding with my rivals to this degree.”  
  
“We’re not rival.”  
  
“Oh? What are we, then?”  
  
“Comrades in arms.”  
  
Hux cracked a rare smile and even if it was miniscule, Ren seemed to soak it in. Of course he would, he thrived on emotion.  
  
“I will come back when my training is over. This is my ship as well and that’s not something I will relinquish.” Ren assured in complete seriousness.  
  
“Good. If you can keep your temper under control we could become a force to be reckoned with.”  
  
“You’d like that.”  
  
Hux frowned, disliking his statement being turned against him. “I like having someone I can speak to, someone I have the potential to share with.”  
  
“What you’d like is the idea of holding more power than Snoke.” Ren corrected.  
  
“Are you telling me that the only reason I half undressed myself for you is to enact a political play? Ren, how dare-”  
  
“Calm yourself.”  
  
The change in dynamics was striking. Hux was close to working himself into a fine froth and Ren was laying there serenely, appraising him. It had nearly happened a few times in the past, Ren demanding an exasperated Hux around while he smirked audibly behind his mask, but this was the first time it had actually happened. This time, Ren wasn’t mocking him.  
  
“You’re too proud to have done what you did to curry favor. Even if you have always wanted me on your side, you performed your earlier actions out of something deeper. I believe you. I can sense your feelings, sometimes your thoughts when you are agitated enough. Now is one of those times.”  
  
Only finding that out now was leaving Hux livid. “That’s completely unfair.”  
  
“I agree but life tends to be unfair. The force, the light and the dark, it all moves with its own whims.”  
  
As much as Hux wanted to make a snide remark, he didn’t. Even so, Ren let out a snort.  
  
“You don’t believe me.”  
  
“I don’t know what to believe. I’ve seen your powers but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to resign myself to destiny.”  
  
“What if I told you I’ve seen you, the Emperor of the First Order?” Ren whispered as if he were sharing a particularly delicious secret.  
  
Even if he wasn’t about to deny that it wasn’t something he’d contemplated many, many times on his rise through the ranks, during Starkiller’s construction, and even as the weapon was fired upon the Hosnian system, Hux didn’t find it necessary to communicate that to Ren. It had always just been a fantasy. Nothing about it held enough logistics to seriously plan out.  
  
“I… How would that ever occur? With Snoke-”  
  
“Snoke is my master, but in time, the student will surpass the teacher. Someday, Snoke will fall and what happens to the First Order and the galaxy after that is being constructed in each moment with every choice that is made. No single person can replace his prowess in leadership and the force…”  
  
“But two could.”  
  
“So you understand now.”  
  
Hux clenched his hands experimentally, testing to see if he was really here in the medical bay, hearing all of this. The skin of his palm that had been gouged away barked back at him. Yes, this was all happening.  
  
“And how do you know these visions are even real?”  
  
“Because I believe in them. And because I believe in them, I will do all I can to allow them to play out.”  
  
“I see. Such is the ways of the force?”  
  
“You are skeptical.”  
  
Hux knew it was evident on his face, no mind reading necessary. “And why shouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Allow me to show you what I’ve seen.” Ren implored.  
  
“How will you do that?”  
  
“You will have to come closer. I can’t meet you halfway in this state.”  
  
Working his jaw, Hux did as he was asked. Getting to his feet, he leaned over Ren, bracing himself by placing his arm on the opposite side of the bed. Ren brought his good arm up and placed his palm over Hux’s cheek, fingers splaying along his temple. Even if they were a good foot apart, Hux’s mouth went dry.  
  
“Ren-”  
  
“Quiet your mind and try not to fall on me.”  
  
Ren closed his eyes, becoming immobile. A few seconds passed. Hux was about to open his mouth to berate Ren when tendrils of sensory details began to creep into his mind. Transfixed, he squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to devote his entire focus to what Ren was giving him. How any of this was possible wasn’t something Hux could devote time to as he tried to take in everything he could as he fought his initial instinct to panic.  
  
There was a semi circular room. On an enormous crimson banner behind a towering throne was the First Order insignia. Seated on that throne dressed in complete white regalia and with a circlet upon his brow was… him. He rose, stepping forward half a pace and looking out with complete command. His posture was taut but his expression relaxed and almost expecting. When this took place, Hux couldn’t tell. His hair was still red with no traces of gray he could make out. As much as he wanted to take a closer look, he was stuck in that bird’s eye view with no ability to zoom in. The best he could do was move his focus to various sections in the room, which right now was the version of himself in the vision.  
  
Huge double doors at the back of the room were flung open and the eerie power that accompanied the motion was enough to play at his hair and the corners of his cape. Kylo Ren approached the throne with purposeful strides. He was wearing his mask and the only significant difference in his appearance being that his robes and cowl weren’t falling apart as his current ones always were. He stopped, waiting for the other Knights of Ren to arrange themselves. When they were lined up behind him, he removed his mask and they did the same in turn, revealing the faces of a myriad of species. The scar on his face had faded significantly, though, it was still prominent and commanded attention. Every knight went to their knee and Hux in turned bowed deeply. When a few seconds had passed, he wasn’t the one to break the display of respect. Instead, Ren rose, walking all the way up to Hux and trailing a few fingers along his jaw, giving permission for Hux to right himself. The hand wasn’t withdrawn and Hux watched himself start to move into Ren.  
  
In the medical bay, Hux gasped and Ren took his hand away. His words began to fall out of his mouth in a sputtering mess but Ren only was staring up at the ceiling, his expression one of disappointment.  
  
“How… Ren-”  
  
“That wasn’t all of it. There was more.”  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
“We’re the two most powerful people in the galaxy, Hux. You can see that now.”  
  
Hux was close to being at a loss for words again. “I never would have imagined I’d really be anything like.”  
  
“Neither could I.” Ren concurred.  
  
“Does… Does Snoke know about this?”  
  
“He knows of parts of it. That is why he is bent on destroying the last traces of the Jedi. That is where he fears his defeat will originate.”  
  
“If the Jedi destroy him, they’ll only allow the vision to happen. And if they don’t, the First Order will just continue to gain momentum under Snoke’s leadership but even he can’t stay in power forever.”  
  
“There is nothing the Republic and the Resistance can do that will not end in our victory. That vision only assures it.”  
  
“Kriff.” Hux said simply.  
  
“It’s a lot to take in.”  
  
“That’s summarizing it rather neatly.”  
  
“You will have a long while to think about it while I’m training. I will be eager to see you again when I leave.”  
  
Hux just stared down at his boots. After a stretch of silence, he redressed himself. Kylo appeared mournful at this indication that Hux was leaving, but uncharacteristic of him, he didn’t make a fuss. It occurred to Hux that it might be because he was getting a steady read out on Hux’s mental state. Hux wasn’t alarmed, upset, anything negative. He was just exhausted and mildly confused. Most importantly, he wasn’t displeased.  
  
“I need to see how the crew is doing. I’ll be back to check on you later, Ren. Nobody else will be allowed in this room if that’s what you’d prefer.”  
  
“Do that. You should rest, take care of your hands. Your crew is doing fine.”  
  
Sighing, Hux just finished shrugging on his coat and went for the door. He wanted a lit cigara but now was not the time or place. Putting his hand in his pocket just to reassure himself once again that he hadn't lost anything, he knew he was lucky to have had the case on hand when Starkiller began to fall. It had been a gift from his father upon his legal name change and neatly inscribed upon it was his current name, something he viewed as a personal treasure and didn’t give out freely for casual use. It was his prize possession. There was a gentle nudge in his thoughts that came from the outside and he turned towards Ren.  
  
“I’d be honored if someday you’d tell me your name, General.” Ren said.  
  
Hux turned and stopped for a moment, meeting his dark eyes. “May the force be with you, Kylo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two and seeing people headcanon them as anything other than cis makes my day. I really worked to write this as respectfully as possible because even if I'm a trans guy, I know that everyone deals with gender differently. Thank you for reading and please comment or leave kudos. I'm new to fic writing and would appreciate the feedback. If there were any blaring typos feel free to tell me because I am really bad at editing.


End file.
